gorge_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Adventures of Sector Z
The Adventures of Sector Z is an American animated television series spun-off from Codename: Kids Next Door. The series premiered in 2007. Reruns are set to air on Disney XD in the United States in 2017. Plot Taking place before the events of Operation: Z.E.R.O, Sector Z were once permanent operatives, but several factors led to their downfall as KND operatives. Episodes Season 1 1. The Commissioning: Sector Z is commissioned. 2. The First Mission: TBA. 3. The Delightful Girls from Down the Lane: Sector Z battles The Delightful Girls from Down the Lane. 4. The Second Mission: TBA. 5. The Toilenator: TBA. 6. The Commissioning of Cree: TBA. 7. The Battle Between Forces: TBA. 8. The Man Named Benedict: TBA. Note that Benedict would later delightfulize Sector Z in episode 65. 9. The Unknown Treehouse: TBA. 10. The Book of KND: TBA. 11. The Legend of Sector A: TBA. 12. The Grown Woman: TBA. 13. The Game of Pong: TBA. 14. The Adults Next Door: TBA. 15. The Tapioca Factory: TBA. 16. The Rainbow Monkeys: TBA. 17. The Battle with Knightbrace: TBA. 18. The Not-so-Delightful Girls from Down the Lane: The Delightful Girls from Down the Lane are put into a decommissioning chamber and turn into grown women. 19. The Return of Knightbrace: Knightbrace comes back to town. 20. The Battle with the Toilenator: TBA. 21. The Enslaved Kids Next Door: Half of the Kids Next Door are enslaved by evil adults. 22. The KND Meeting: Sector Z holds a meeting with the rest of the KND. 23. The Rule of Four: Some members of Sector Z try to change the rule of three. 24. Benedict Returns: Benedict returns to town. Note: This is one of few episodes without "The" in the title. 25. The Delightful Baby Girls From Down the Lane: The Delightful Girls from Down the Lane are "babyfied" by Benedict. 26. The Flight of Sector Z: Sector Z get five pairs of rocket boots. 27. The Plans of Benedict: Benedict plans to delightfulize Sector Z. Note: He will fail in the first season, but will succeed in the second and final season. 28. Sector Z's Day of Fun: Sector Z goes through a day of fun. 29. Benedict Fails: Benedict fails to delightfulize Sector Z when his Delightfulization Chamber's machine tears up. 30. At Your Service: Sector Z starts responding to cries for help, leaving no time to battle evil villains. 31. The Delightful Otters from Down the Lane: The Delightful Girls from Down the Lane get turned into otters. Note: Shout-out to Jim Jinkins. 32. The Missing Sector T: Sector Z find out that The Delightful Girls from Down the Lane are the missing Sector T. 33. The Commissioning of Abigail: Abigail becomes Numbuh 5. 34. The First 72: Sector Z has to find a valuable medal within 72 hours to avoid getting decommissioned. 35. The Sad (But True) Climax: Cree becomes a traitor. Season 2 36. The Plot Twist?: Benedict tries to force Sector Z to become delightful. 37. So Much for a Weekend: Knightbrace tries to make every kid in town go to the dentist school on weekends, and Sector Z find out. 38. The New Operative: Numbuh 0.6 arrives. 39. The Decommissioning of Numbuh 0.6: Sector Z complains to Numbuh 86 about "the slacker (Numbuh 0.6)". 40. The Not-So-Great Plans of Knightbrace: Knightbrace cleans Sector Z's teeth. 41. The Dentist is Here: A dentist cleans all of Sector Z's teeth with extra cleaner. 42. Mr. Jelly is Being Weird: TBA. 43. Fresh Out of Candy: TBA. 44. What is Going On?: TBA. 45. Knightbrace, Why Did You Clean Our Teeth?: TBA. 46. Benedict's New Plan: TBA. 47. Trapped with a Vengeance: The entire school is forced to remain open 24/7 by evil adults as revenge, and Sector Z find out. Note: This episode shares the same title with a Dexter's Laboratory segment of the same name. 48. Benedict's Tour filled with Foiled Plans, Exploded Machines, and Tons of Messes: TBA. Note: One of only two episodes to contain a really long title. 49. iPuke: A new app on the Jobble Appstore makes anyone puke whenever they open the app up, and Sector Z find out. Note: Reference to Apple's iPhone. 50. Benedict's Tour filled with Foiled Plans, Exploded Machines, and Tons of Messes... in the Future!: TBA. Note: One of only two episodes to contain a really long title. Also the episode with the longest title. 51. Twisted Twisty: All of the kids in town are forced to play a game called "Twisted Twisty", a game developed by evil adults. Note: "Twisted Twisty" is a parody of the Hasbro game "Twister". 52. Yet Another Return of Nightbrace: TBA. 53. Yet Another Return of the Toilenator: TBA. 54. KND Assemble!: TBA. Note: The title is a pun on "Avengers Assemble". TBA. Broadcasting *Cartoon Network (2007 - 2010) *Disney XD (starting 2017) Category:Television Series